monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
New Elder Dragons Democide
Finally we've come to the Elder Dragons. It's not the last class but it's of course the mightiest class in the MH-Universe. There are no Minions so I'll start with bosses. Pls give feedback, tell other ideas, give a name or draw some monsters for me. I will add more if I have any idea or you give me some good one. Visit my other postings, too: Other monster creations: http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/New_Neopterons_Democide http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/New_Carapaceons_Democide http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/New_Class:_Mollusks_Democide http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/New_Fishes_Democide http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/New_Pelagi_Democide http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/New_Lynians_Democide http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/New_Herbivores_Democide http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/New_Leviathans_Democide http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/New_Class:_Behemoths_Democide http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/New_Raptors_Democide http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/New_Birdwyverns_Democide http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/New_Flying_Wyverns_Democide http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/New_Pseudowyverns_Democide Self-made areas: http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/New_Areas:_Frantic_Bay_and_Coast_And_Depths http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/New_Areas:_Thunderstorm_Valley_and_Thunderstorm_Plateau http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/New_Areas:_Moor_and_Mudhole http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/New_Areas:_Antarctic_Ground_and_Snowy_Ice_Floe Bosses Jovular It lives in the Tundra, the Antarctic Ground and sometimes sighted on the Snowy Ice Floe and the Polar Zone. Its head has two horns with those it can control ice and snow. So it can summon ice blocks and snow barriers out of nowhere. Its wings are quite high and standing more vertically to the body (like the wings of Alatreon) so you only can break them with ranged weapons or when it falls down. Its tail is unique. It is huge and has a hole at the end. It looks from tail to the body like a cone. In fact it uses it to feed of monsters like Popo. So its tail contains often some kind of conversed bones it will excrete sometimes (shiny drop). It has a direct connection to the stomach. With this tactic it can defend its prey from other predators like Barioth and Deviljho simultaneously. But the eating often takes some time. The tail got black spikes distributed on the whole tail. Its scales are white and the wing insides are greyish blue. It uses all kind of ice attacks like ice beam or ice breath. In Rage Mode its eyes turn from blue to black and it breathes out ice. The weakness is fire, then dragon. It can get very old and grows its whole life so much bigger ones are found, too. It's the younger form of the Jovularkus.. Possible attacks: (Post some attacks) Ice beam Ice breath Ice ball Snow barrier Summoning ice blocks (for defense, mostly by ranged weapons) Blizzard (in air, by flapping wind blight) Claw attack Tail whip Suck in with tail (creates a strong suction that sucks you in if you can't escape, pin attack) Biting Breakable parts are the horns (twice), the wings and the claws. The horns can only be broken with fire element. When broken twice it cannot use its summonings. The tail has to be broken twice before cutting a part of it off. Then you need to break a third time to sever it completely. Possible materials: Jovular Scale, Jovular Shell, Jovular Horn (only when broken twice), Jovular Wing (when broken), Jovular Claw (when broken), Antarctic-Coldness Gemstone, Jovular Spike (only when broken twice or/and carved from the cut off part), Jovular Tail (only when broken three times or/and carved from tail), Conversed Bone (shiny drop or carved from tail part), Frost Sac, Jovular Plate Subspecies It lives in the Volcano, the Lava Landscape, the Battlefield, Lava Canyon and the Volcano Crater. It looks like its cousin only with orange scales. It feeds like the normal one but normally defends itself from Agnaktor and Black Tigrex. It can summon lava and fire in all shapes if beam or stream. The stream it usually uses to avoid an attack of a foe. It can also let appear a fire barrier and spit fire. Its wing insides are greyish red. The weakness is water, then dragon. It feeds of smaller monsters like Rhenoplos. It's the younger form of the Jovularkus Subspecies. Possible attacks: Lava beam Flamethrow Summoning a lava stream (for defense, mostly by melee weapons) Fire breath Fire ball Fire barrier Fire storm (in air, by flapping wind blight) Remaining attacks of the normal It has the same breakable parts like its cousin. The horns can only be broken by a water element weapon. Possible materials Orange Jovular Scale, Orange Jovular Shell, Orange Jovular Horn (only when broken twice), Orange Jovular Wing (when broken), Orange Jovular Claw (when broken), Volcano-Heat Gemstone, Orange Jovular Spike (only when broken twice or/and carved from the cut off part), Orange Jovular Tail (only when broken three times or/and carved from tail), Conversed Bone (shiny drop or carved from tail part), Flame Sac, Orange Jovular Plate Steam Elder Dragon Its living in the Great Forest, the Moor and the Bamboo Forest but has often attacked the town as well what gave much information about it. Its scales are purple on the top side and blue on the underside. Its tail is slim an has three spikes at the end. Its head is completely purple and has two horns. It has fangs that grow from its lower jaw beside the upper jaw (like Akantor but not approximately as big). Its neck is long and at the head is a reddish mane. Its elements are water and fire. It can produce a water or fire beam but can also combine them to a steam beam what is its signature move. Its wings are light blue and violet on the wing inside. That's why it is called the "Blue Wing Dragon". In Rage Mode it breathes steam and its wings will start to steam. The weakness is dragon and thunder. It feeds of smaller monsters. Possible attacks: Fire beam Water beam Steam beam Claw slash Tail whip Steam breathing turned to a steam whirl by using its wings (only in Rage Mode, in air wind blight) Breakable parts are the horns, the fangs (twice), the wings (both) and the tail. The tail has to be broken before it can be severed. The fangs can only be broken by a thunder weapon. Possible materials: "name" Scale, "name" Shell, "name" Horn (when broken), "name" Spike (only when tail broken or/and carved from tail), "name" Tail (when broken or/and carved from tail), Steaming Gemstone, "name" Claw, "name" Wing (when broken), "name" Fang (only when broken), "name" Plate Four-Jaw Elder Dragon It lives in the caves of the Swamps, the Moor and the Thunderstorm Valley. It has no eyes so it sense invaders with its vibration sense. It's very sensitive so it can feel even the smallest vibrations. It has four jaws that it can open separately. Its mouth looks like a square when looking on it direct in front of it. It has four legs that are equipped with sharp claws. With its feet it can stay on the ceiling and the walls. It has glands on the back that produce a stunning fluid. It spits acid that decreases the defense. Its tail is long and ends with some spikes. On its back are a scale "shrub" standing off that can inflict poison. The head is very small in comparison to the mouth. In Rage Mode ts body turns from black to red. The weakness is earth. It feeds of smaller monsters. Possible attacks: Spitting defense decreasing acid Claw slash Biting Tail whip Dropping the stunning fluid and falling with back first from ceiling (poison, gets stuck, shiny) Breakable parts are the jaws (each), the back (twice), the claws and the tail. The tail can only be severed when broken. When back is broken once it cannot use its stunning fluid, when broken twice it cannot inflict poison. Possible materials: "name" Upper Jaw (only when broken twice), "name" Lower Jaw (only when broken four times), "name" Spike (when back broken), "name" Fang (when jaw broken), "name" Claws (when broken), "name" Fluid, "name" Tail (when broken or/and carved from tail), "name" Scale, "name" Shell Lava Elder Dragon It's not much known about it but that it lives in the lava lakes of the Volcano and the Lava Landscape. It's said to be feeding of everything that comes to close to its lake. It's fast in lava but just as fast as an Uragaan on land. Its scales shall be dark red and black. Its wings evolved to fins and the legs are small. It's never seen flying but that's not sure that it can't because its quite at the beginning of its wing evolution so they are still very wing-like. It only leaves its lake when it attacks prey or defends its lake from others of his breed. Its mouth is big and is said to be eating a Rhenoplos in whole. Its tail is formed to a giant tail fin and when cut off it can swim only less than half of its normal speed. There are legends about it for many centuries but the guild just found out it's existing for real. In Rage Mode it turns completely black. The weakness is supposed to be water and dragon but that's not for sure. It even attacks adult Agnaktors. Supposed attacks: Lava beam Lava ball Biting Tail whip Claw slash Lava wave through jumping out of the lava The breakable parts are said to be its mouth (twice), the wings/fins, the two front claws (both) and the tail. The tail has to be broken before it can be severed. Possible materials: "name" Scale, "name" Shell, "name" Fang (only when broken), "name" Webbing (when wings/fins broken), "name" Claw (when broken), "name" Tail Fin (when broken), "name" Tail (only carved from tail), Lava Gemstone Imitator Elder Dragon It lives in the Mountain Stream, the Loc-Lac-Savannah, the Deserted Island, the Orcan Plains and the Steppe. Despite its small size it's said to be a really strong Elder Dragon. It is about 4 times bigger than a human. Its skin and scales can assume all effects of the enemie's weapons (or monster attacks) equal if element or ailment. So it can attack with all elements and ailments that have damaged it. It uses different effects with different attacks. It's called the "Imitator Dragon" because it has a great reaction time what allows it to do all movements the enemy does. Its wings are very small and it can fly only for a while. It stands upright and has very similar proportions to human. It has claws it uses to attack. It looks quite strange and is called the "Human Dragon" as well. Its scales are green and the head scales are blue-green. It has two small horns and sharp fangs. The wing insides are red. In Rage Mode its head turns more blue than green and the eyes turn from blue to red It has no weakness and it's better to use a weapon without element or ailment. It feeds of everything it finds. Possible attacks: Claw slash (When attacked with poison, poisonous) Tail whip (When attacked with paralysis, paralyzing) Blowing wind with wings (When attacked with sleep, putting to sleep, wind blight) A concentrated wind tunnel attack (When attacked with water, water, and wind, blight) Biting (When attacked with thunder, thunder blight) Stamping (When attacked with earth, earth blight) Body slam from air (When attacked with dragon, dragon blight) Horn thrust (When attacked with ice, ice blight) Producing a wind bomb (When attacked with fire, fire, and wind, blight) Breakable parts are the horns, the claws, the wings and the tail can be severed. Possible materials: "name" Scale, "name" Shell, "name" Claw (only when broken), "name" Horn (when broken), "name" Webbing (when broken), "name" Fang, "name" Tail (carved from tail), "name" Plate, "name" Special Hide (very rare), "name" Special Scale (very rare) Desert Sands Elder Dragon A solitary Elder Dragon living in the most remote part of deserts. Becomes weak if surrounding area is moist and cold, thus habitat limited to only deserts, but is reported to have been sighted in volcanic areas as well. Swallows sand to gain nutrients, by filtering microorganisms and plants(roots, etc) as well as minerals inside sand. The excess sand is dispelled through gill-like structures(see Hapulbokka) on underside of body. Doesn't prey on other creatures, but very territorial. Its scales are sand brown and dark brown, with sand sticking to it. Ridges on its body. Wings, lighter brown, are clear of sand, lest it disturbs its flying. Four fingers on fore and hind legs, claw on index fingers are longer than the rest. A sharp horn on its head, with smaller horns trailing behind. Tail is long, starts thick but becomes wide at the end. But it doesn't resemble a fin. The tail can scoop up sand. Cutting the tail will make it unable to use its sand throw attack. In rage mode, it huffs sand, with bits of sand dropping from its underside and other parts of its body, a sign of agitation. Possible attacks: Sand spit, in rage mode the sand mixes with the saliva to give Muddy status Scoops up sand with tail then throws it (similar to Congalala's dung throw) Sand wave through quick landing Disorienting sand whip by slapping the sand towards the hunter with its tail Biting Tail whip Claw slash Charge Supposed breakable parts are the horn, and the smaller horns behind it(only after large horn is broken), wings, scales at the body's sides(both sides) and the tail can be cut and carved once. Possible materials: "name" Scale, "name" Crust, "name" Carapace, "name" Filter, "name" Fang, "name" Horn (when broken), "name" Claw, "name" Small Horn (when broken), "name" Tail (carved from tail), Sand-crusted Scales (side scales broken), Fossilized Bacterium (rare) Lightning Elder Dragon Name is said to be "Abenaras" (Aa-bey-naa-rask). Elder Dragon inhabiting lands of high elevation, where lightning strike often. A beard-like structure under its chin act as lightning rods, attracting lightning for its consumption as power. Theorized to have received mutation similar to the Fanged Wyvern Jinouga (classified information). Grey and dark yellow scales. Beard rises up pass neck on both sides when surging with electricity, looking ear-like. Eyes are turquoise. Scales can be seen mixed with grey fur (or assumed fur). Have special organs inside their bodies which act like electrical sacs. The organs can be seen from a cavity atop its spine (weak point). Tails are laden with fur (assumed fur). Powers aren't typical of electrical monsters. It uses the earth beneath its feet as a sort of conductor, by sending surges of electricity into the earth using its hind legs. Using multiple claw-like protrusions on its wings, it can "pull up" lightning from the earth. In rage mode its eyes shine brighter, its "beard" rises higher, and electricity crackles in the air around it. Causes Thunderblight with prolonged proximity when in rage mode. Information still pending. Supposed attacks: Wild thrash, infused with lightning at times (always with lightning in rage mode) Lightning whip, longer range in rage mode. Can be either horizontal or vertical Biting, infused with lightning power Tail whip, also with lightning power Claw slash, infused with lightning power Charge, rarely infused with lightning (most often during rage mode) Lightning dash, powerful attack where he charges at the target with a burst of lightning, making said charge light-like in speed. Said to be impossible to evade Lightning blast, requires some charge time, has indicator. Abenaras concentrates all the collected lightning into its fangs, then blasts it out as a fast, wide, and powerful beam. Will move its head to home in to the player. Cannot be blocked, causes Thunderblight, and has a chance to induce paralysis. It, however, will be worn out for a while after the attack, providing a chance to attack it. The breakable parts are said to be the beard-like structure, mouth, wings, hind legs, the exposed organs on its back, and the tail can be cut and carved twice. Possible materials: Abenaras Scale, Abenaras Fur, Abenaras Carapace, Abenaras Fang (when mouth is broken), Abenaras Beard (when "beard" is broken), Abenaras Claw (more chance if hind legs are broken), Abenaras Tail (can carve from tail), Abenaras Eye (rare), Charged Stow (when organ on back is broken), Crackling Spine (also when back is broken, rare) Big Bosses Jovularkus It lives in the Polar Zone and the Snowy Ice Floe. It is an older Elder Dragon and is the older form of the Jovular. Because of its size it's slower but stronger than the younger one. It has perfected its control of ice and can attack with any ice attack. Because of its age its materials are much better than the materials of its younger form. Its only competitors are the Ice Fire Flying Wyvern, the Dragon Ice Flying Elder Dragon and Ukanlos but it has the ability to overcome all of them. It feeds of quite big monsters that it preys on in the Antarctic Ground or the Tundra but it won't fight there. The weakness is fire, then dragon. Possible attacks: Same like the younger form but much stronger Summoning ice spears Summoning blizzards It has the same breakable parts like the younger ones. Its tail has to be broken three times before cutting off a part and then it has to be broken twice more to sever it completely. Possible materials: Jovularkus Scale, Jovularkus Shell, Jovularkus Horn (only when broken twice), Jovularkus Wing (when broken), Jovularkus Claw (when broken), Giant Antarctic-Coldness Gemstone, Jovularkus Spike (only when broken three times or/and carved from the cut off part), Jovularkus Tail (only when broken five times or/and carved from tail), Conversed Bone (shiny drop or carved from tail part), Frost Sac, Jovularkus Plate Subspecies It lives in the Lava Canyon and the Volcano Crater. Like its cousin it slower and stronger than its younger form. It's the older form of the Jovular Subspecies. It has perfected its control of fire and can attack with any fire or lava attack. Because of its age its materials are much better than the materials of its younger form. It feeds of quite big monsters that it preys on in the Volcano or the Lava Landscape where it won't fight. Like its cousin it can overcome all competitors. The weakness is water, then dragon. Possible attacks: Same like the younger form but much stronger Summoning fire pillars Summoning fire storms It has the same breakable parts like the younger ones. Its tail has to be broken three times before cutting off a part and then it has to be broken twice more to sever it completely. Possible materials: Orange Jovularkus Scale, Orange Jovularkus Shell, Orange Jovularkus Horn (only when broken twice), Orange Jovularkus Wing (when broken), Orange Jovularkus Claw (when broken), Giant Volcano-Heat Gemstone, Orange Jovularkus Spike (only when broken three times or/and carved from the cut off part), Orange Jovularkus Tail (only when broken five times or/and carved from tail), Conversed Bone (shiny drop or carved from tail part), Flame Sac, Orange Jovularkus Plate Phoenix It only lives in the Volcano Crater. Its feathers are rainbow-colored and long. Its yellow beak is sharp enough to break any shell. It has great wings that can produce fire and light itself. It's a master of fire and can control fire almost perfectly. The only monster with better fire control is the Jovularkus Subspecies. When half health has been reduced it will turn into ash (shiny drop) and you can gather items from the ash. After some time it will rise from the ash and you'll have to fight again. When you got all life down it will turn to ash again. You can gather then lost feathers and with luck you'll find an unburnable Phoenix Gemstone. After some days a new one rises from the ash. In Rage Mode its feathers shine even more brightly. The weakness is water, then wind. There's only one Phoenix that dies and rises again. Possible attacks: Fire storm Fire breath Fire beam Summoning fire pillars Claw slash Picking Flapping Breakable parts are the beak (twice), the tail feathers (twice), the wings (both) and the claws (both), Its beak can only be broken by a water element weapon. Possible materials: "name" Ash, "name" Feather, "name" Tail Feather (when broken), "name" Beak (only when broken twice), "name" Wing (when broken), "name" Claw (only when broken), Phoenix Gemstone (very rare, shiny drop) Kraidon It's said that it lives in the Forbidden Graveyard. No one that has seen it survived so the monster is quite unknown. Recently some notes and drawings of a disappeared explorer that wanted to study this creature are found in the nearness of the graveyard. They give some information. So the scientist has called it Kraidon (k(u)rai jap. = dark, (o)don lat. = tooth) due its black evolved jaws that have the function of teeth. He found out that it only appears at night and digs out the remains of the buried to eat them. It seems that its ancestors were scavengers that found out the remainings are easier to get than the normal carcasses where competitors are. So it stayed there. The drawings show a big head and the horns that are big and twisted. Its wings developed back so it can't fly. Its tail seems to be very flat. Its body has different shades of grey. Its legs are short but strong so it can jump very fast. It's very territorial and attacks everything that invades its territory. It can attack with dragon element. The weakness is unknown but is said to be dragon. Possible attacks: Several jump attacks Dragon beam Dragon breath Claw slash Tail whip Head attack Biting Breakable parts are the horns (twice), the jaws (twice), the claws (both) and the tail (twice). Its tail can't be severed. The horns can only be broken by a dragon element weapon. Possible materials: Kraidon Horn (only when broken), Kraidon Twisted Horn (only when broken twice), Kraidon Jaw (when broken), Kraidon Hide, Kraidon Wing, Kraidon Tail (only when broken), Kraidon Claw (when broken), Kraidon Scale, Kraidon Shell, Kraidon Plate Chronos An Elder Dragon also known as the "Embodiment of Time" and "Dragon of Inevitability". Since the times of the first hunters, have been sighted during the falling of dusk atop a remote mountain's summit, known as the Hunter's Monument, showered by vermillion rays from the setting sun. It is unknown what connection it holds with this place. Some say it came to pay its respects to the hunters passed, some say it appears to hunters of the present generation to test them of their prowess, while some say it goes on to exist as a legend that will inspire the birth of new hunters for the generations to come. It has the amazing ability to either quicken the passing of time or slow it down. This it does by sucking in the air around its head and roaring; its roar is noted to trail off longer than any other creature in existence, the sounds echoing in the surrounding areas even though it has stopped roaring. Its roar cannot be blocked by the usage of High-Grade Earplugs, nor can it be avoided by people with hearing disabilities. The roar is otherwordly, legends saying that for an instant it grants the sense of hearing to people who are lacking of it, in order to afflict them with its mastery over time. When it roars, anything in the radius of its roar would feel as if time has changed pace (the screen distorted horribly, like when a monster in MH Tri roars, except the distorting effect is more prominent, and lasts considerably longer, while everything on screen is either slowed down or accelerated, from the hunter and his actions to the dragon's), causing those effected to be unable to time their movements and actions, and causing terrible disorientation in actions of the body. Perfect control of one's timing is the key to becoming the victor against this Elder Dragon; a true test of skill, instinct, knowledge, and luck. Research spanning over decades seem to show that its roar appear on a frequency that is able to effect the flow of blood to the brain as the sound enters the ear canal. Research is still ongoing. The Observatory has no answer as to how the dragon is able to afflict those impaired of hearing, but many stand by the fact that Chronos is not of this world. The dragon's body is of a deathly gray color. Its long head are void of horns, the multitude of scales on its head having sharp ends that rise upwards a bit, deadly in attack. Its eyes are black. Its fangs are sharp and vicious, a sign that it may be carnivorous in nature. Below its neck are eight "vents" that it uses to absorb the air around it. Spikes which are strangely blunt and flat on the tips grow all over its body, thick and hard. Green level sharpness have 70% chance to bounce when attacking. On the upside of its wings are multiple layers of long membranes sprouting from the wing bone. Thinner, bone-like structures grow on the edges of these membranes, giving it the image of having wings on wings. The thin bones are hard and sharp, able to cut like blades. On its feet are three claws, grey but able to glisten in the light. Its tail have no notable features apart from having two rows of deep grey scales growing on the underside. Has no element, and is said to have no weaknesses as well. In rage mode its wing blades stand higher and the air around it can be seen to begin to flow in circles and spirals. It will also use its roar more often, which will have greater effect. Supposed attacks: Claw attack, can be chained up to four times Charge Bite, can be chained up to three times Circular dash, on ground only Tail whip, can be used during both on ground and in air Tail smash Flying charge Crashing down onto the ground while in flight Wing sickles, while flying Roar, said to disrupt blood flow to brain, causing abnormal interpretation of time flow, induce the Time ailment(new ailment, hourglass for symbol) Breakable parts are the head scales, the vents (twice), the claws on the forelegs, the hindlegs, the wing blades and the tail can be severed. Supposed materials: Chronos Plate, Chronos ShpPlate (head broken), Chronos Carapace, Chronos Fang, Chronos Throat, Chronos Tunnel (vents broken), Chronos Wing, Chronos WngBlade (only when broken), Chronos Claw, Chronos Tear (rare), Chronos Tail, Elegy Organ (rare), Grey Emerald (super rare) Savrenvisagius True shape or form of this dragon is unknown. The "Elder Dragon of Dreams", also called the "Wondrous Dragon", the Savrenvisagius most often appears as a serpentine Elder Dragon with the ability to stay afloat in the air using white wing-like appendages all around its pattern-laden white body. It is told of in countless folklores and tales, with the similarity being that in every tale, it exists as a creature one musn't cross paths with. Told to only appear at night, the Savrenvisagius roams the face of the earth, sending every creature it encounters into a deep sleep filled with strange, horrible hauntings. It favors plains of green, tall grass, where it is said to hover in circles in the middle of the plain, as it screeches and wails upon the shooting stars passing overhead in the night sky. Because of this the dragon is also known as "Starfell Dragon", as it is said to sometimes appear with blinding light and fierce flames engulfing its body, bringing many to believe it is a dragon originating from the heavens above which found its way into the world beneath, but was forsaken by the gods for its act of intrusion, and was struck down to forever exist in this world. The Elder Dragon Observatory claims that its body exudes some kind of particle or spore which is similar in property to spores given off by the Chaos Mushroom. These spores use air as a vector for inflicting hallucinations and causing those effected to interpret things around them wrong. This is believed to be the reason why reports of witnesses are never the same to one another. Many claimed that although its body seemed to burn with fierce flames when the Elder Dragon is in its 'Starfell' form, the flames do not radiate heat. Still under research by the Observatory. Element is Dragon, and weaknesses are Ice and Dragon. Is able to inflict Sleep. Any hunters in the same area as the dragon will also be inflicted with the new status ailment, Disillusioned, marked by the symbol of a mirror with a large crack in the middle. The status ailment causes the hunter to see an object as something else. For example, if the hunter kills what he/she sees as a Bullfango while under the Disillusioned ailment, the hunter might be shocked to see the carcass of a Kelbi in front of him/her. The ailment also causes random "funky" patterns to appear on the screen, the hunter's appearance to change, or for the edges of the screen to start swirling, among many other effects. Possible attacks: Bite, similar to bite attacks by Leviathans, can inflict Sleep, and lightning can be seen crackling with every bite it makes Ram, flames seem to appear every time it smashes into the ground Ground charge, similar to Amatsumagatsuchi's, causing water fountains to come out of the ground it trailed on Tail smash, pillars of stone rise out of the ground where upon its tail had hit, before crumbling away the next second Sleeping liquid beam, Savrenvisagius fires a long stream of light blue liquid from its mouth that upon hitting sends the hunter flying into the air before falling onto the ground and immediately falling asleep, giving the dragon an opening for another attack. The beam seems to turn into ice when the attack ends, before blowing up into pieces and raining down onto the ground (More soon) Because the Savrenvisagius appears differently every time, parts that are breakable will appear thicker and more prominent, such as a spiralling horn or two pairs of black wings. In every form it appears in, Savrenvisagius has a long tail that can always be broken once and cut. Possible materials: Savren HeadAppndge (when part on head broken), Savren BodyAppndge, Savren MouthAppndage, Savren LegAppndage, Savren BackAppndage, Savren ChestAppndage, Savren Tail, Savren SkinAppndage, Savren ShrpAppndage, Savren HairAppndage (rare), Mystic Jewel (super rare)